1. Field
The field of the invention is devices to aid in masonry work and more particularly devices to aid in vertical alignment of the intermediate ends of walls and the like during construction.
Prior Art
Construction of wall openings for the framing of windows, doors, fireplaces and the like, is often required in brick laying and other masonry work. Bricklayers' spirit levels are commonly used to place the facing masonry units of such openings in vertical alignment, and a bricklayer's gage line to place such units vertically. With this method, the bricklayer must simultaneously place the brick, hold a lengthy level in the vertical position and observe its indicator to assure it is vertical, a process which is cumbersome and of doubtful accuracy. The spirit level is bulky, fragile and expensive, often being lost or broken when stored and carried from one point of use to another. A particularly skilled bricklayer may on occasion simply visually sight in, or "eyeball" the vertical alignment of the end bricks. This method may produce satisfactory results for smaller openings, but is unreliable, especially for the larger openings generally required.
Numerous devices have been developed for the securing of the gage line, represented by such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 995,714, 1,075,166, and 4,084,321. A plumbing device for the primary ends of masonry walls is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 402,360. However, these prior art devices do not address the above mentioned need for a simple, economical, rugged device for plumbing intermediate wall openings, which appears to have been heretofore neglected in the art.